


Can I sleep with you tonight?

by letmehearusayfly



Category: GOT7
Genre: I suck actually, M/M, Smut, a little bit dramatic at the beginning, condomless, it was supposed to be only sex but anyway, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly
Summary: “Jaebum hyung, can I sleep with hyung tonight? It’s cold.”Regret came in waves as soon as he opened his big mouth, hearing the teasing remarks made by Jinyoung, Jaebum only shrugs his shoulders in agreement.Now laid awake on the older’s bunk bed, staring at the ceiling and not daring to move an inch of his body, he knows that Jaebum is as frozen as he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the title for Jackson, he was the one that say that haha. I did this fic cause after I answered an ask, some people asked me to write, but I'm actually no good, especially in smut, so a big, BUT REALLY BIG, THANKS to http://coffeevenom.tumblr.com/, for helping me with all of the fic actually and encouraging me to write this in the first place <3\. Anyway, I hope you guys like.

Everyday was getting harder to pretend, pretend he didn’t feel the way he does, pretend that everything is fine, pretend that his hands didnt sweat, that his heart didn’t beat faster and that he didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach.

It wasn’t hard to breath next to him and he didn’t dream about him at night, he didn’t think about him at all, about his voice, his touches and how his name came so sweet from Jaebum’s lips.

If he keeps telling this to himself, maybe someday he will believe in such lies.

Well, he thought that, until someday Mark approached him with “I want to try rooming with Youngjae, you should room with Jaebum.”

Suddenly Jackson couldn’t hear anything and anyone anymore.

He was screwed.

Everything will be fine, he thought at first. But it only got worst when he noticed, maybe, just maybe, JB had the same feelings about him.

And being in the same room, sleeping only centimeters apart, made him claustrophobic, soon the air didn’t reach his lungs and the room got too hot, he had to get away.

So when someday he knocked Yugyeom’s and BamBam’s room and said “Can I sleep here? The room is too hot”. Even though it was one of the coldest nights in Korea, they didn’t ask what was wrong and Jackson was relieved.

 

 

Jackson is a coward, he knows that, but he knows that this... this situation, it feels somehow impossible to him, his lungs feel like they are on fire every time Jaebum touches him. Because he knows. Jaebum would never admit feeling something for him and he would never put his career and, mostly, the other member’s at risk.

Jackson doesn’t blame him.

He doesn’t blame him for caring. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with him.

Sometimes when he feels trapped in his skin, when he sees the knowing looks from the members, even his family and friends.

When he sees Jaebum being jealous.

When he misses him in one of his trips, he misses the way he can make him laugh, his sleeping face and angry jaw, he misses it all.

Sometimes Jackson just wishes to be angry at him, to blame him and just move on.

But everything goes away when he feels lost and at the same time he feels like he found what he was looking for.

 

 

“Jaebum hyung, can I sleep with hyung tonight? It’s cold.”

Regret came in waves as soon as he opened his big mouth, hearing the teasing remarks made by Jinyoung, Jaebum only shrugs his shoulders in agreement.

Now laid awake on the older’s bunk bed, staring at the ceiling and not daring to move an inch of his body, he knows that Jaebum is as frozen as he is.

Letting out a sigh, he feels his fingers brushing Jaebum’s and a sudden shiver goes directly from his tailbone to the back of his neck, a hot and electric burn in his body that has his heart pulsing so fast he thought it was physically impossible.

Gathering all the courage he thought he had until he met Jaebum, the younger boy looks to his side meeting the leader’s stare, he moves his body close to him, feeling his nose bumping against the other’s, his hot breath against his cheek.

And suddenly space got non existential, their lips crushing in despair, Jaebum’s hands grabbing Jackson’s waist , Jackson’s holding the older's neck, the thought of moving apart and finishing something that shouldn’t never begun in the first place was forgotten.

Opening his eyes, Jackson meets Jaebum’s body above him, legs pressed against his sides

“You don’t know how much I wanted this” Jaebum’s voice coming in rough whispers, his shaking hands holding Jackson’s cheekbones “How much I still want this” his fingers caressing Jackson’s lips “How much I want you”

And Jackson was at a loss of words, all his insecurities and all those times that he wished he'd feel nothing went away, making him fasten his fingers around Jaebum’s neck, pulling down so he'd trap his hyung's lips between his.

Their tongues meeting as a silent message of ‘this is everything I wished to have for a long time’ was passed through their hungry kiss.

Jaebum suddenly stops and Jackson freezes, afraid the older would run away. Sensing that the younger is scared, Jaebum smiles fondly at him and moves his hands to the collar of his own t-shirt, taking it off.

He moves to take Jackson’s and feels the bulge against his crotch, pressing softly to hear Jackson moaning under him.

Jackson snakes his hands up to Jaebum’s hair and pulls lightly on the strands as he moves down to kiss and suck his lover's chest. Jaebum moans and pushes the other slightly away to be able to take the younger's shirt off just to toss it carelessly behind him, moving to Jackson’s ear, he bites his earlobe and kisses lightly, drawing down kisses until he reaches the other's nipple, pulling it between his teeth while he holds him by the waist.

Taking his hands off his lover’s waist, he pulls the younger's shorts off, sucking one of his thighs as he watches Jackson’s member twitch.

“Can you stop teasing already?” he says sitting and taking Jaebum’s pants off, watching him laugh until he takes the older’s cock in his hand, rubbing experimentally and smirking as Jaebum’s smile falls, moving and urging the older to position himself above Jackson again.

Finally, both naked, pressed against each other, Jaebum devours Jackson's mouth while they both fight to keep air in their lungs. The kiss gets messy, tongues meeting outside of their mouths, Jackson biting Jaebum’s jaw as Jaebum whispers all the obscene things he will do to Jackson's body.

Jackson moans as Jaebum spreads his legs and takes the younger's dick in his mouth, tasting pre-come liberally as he swirls his tongue around the head, the dirty, wet popping sound he makes when he raises his head to smirk at Jackson has the other staring in shock.

Jackson kisses Jaebum, getting dizzy with his own taste, this is real, things that were like dream for him, a fantasy that he used to come off in the shower, desires that he hided deep, are there happening and he doesn’t think he can hold any longer.

“Jaebum... just... please”

And maybe on another night, on another time, and if Jaebum wasn’t so desperate as Jackson, he would make him beg for it, but right now, nothing matters more than shoving his aching member as deep as he could in Jackson's tight ass.

“Do you have...?” “Just lubricant, it’s in the wardrobe” “But-” “Just fuck me already Jaebum!”

Jaebum laughs and Jackson watches the older look through the wardrobe, finally coming back victoriously with lube in hand, the younger opening his legs wider to accommodate Jaebum between his tighs.

The older coats his fingers in lubricant, using them to open Jackson’s tight entrance slowly. As he watches Jackson relax and groan in pleasure, he pushes deeper and starts rubbing Jackson’s member with his other hand. Looking over he sees Jackson quivering as he hits his prostate, putting in one more finger he does the same process until finally getting to push a third finger, Jackson biting his own arm in order to hide his loud moans.

“Jackson, open your eyes , babe.”

At the sudden pet name, Jackson's eyes snap open “Babe?” he asks with a teasing smile. Rolling his eyes the older says “Are you ready?” “I’m more than ready” Jaebum smirks kissing the other's cheek “oh,really?”

Coating his palm with more lube, Jaebum grabs his own cock to spreads as much as he can and holds Jackson’s waist, pulling him forward to his hips and presses his member against Jackson’s entrance, pushing slowly and holding his breath as he feels Jackson's walls tightening around him. He does an experimental thrust and Jackson takes the momentum to wraps his legs around his lover's waist, pulling him forward so he'd bury himself deeper in Jaebum’s cock.

The older stares, jaw slack and mouth hanging open as he admires Jackson’s body and feeling his burning-hot walls. He frames the younger’s face in his hands to be able to kiss him deeper.

Racking his nails along Jaebum’s back, Jackson moans and trust himself against the older’s member, at the same time leaving angry red marks that will probably last for days, Jaebum trusts faster and Jackson shudders under him.

“ I’m gonna- “ Jaebum kisses him “It’s okay” and moves to take Jackson’s cock in his hand, using the left over lube to move up and down more smoothly, trying to match his hand with the pace oh his hips. Jackson moans louder, coming while shivering and staining his stomach and Jaebum’s hand, who trusts harder while trying to suck his cum-covered fingers, eager to feel Jackson's taste in his mouth.

Jaebum comes harder than ever, filling Jackson’s hole with his come and hidding his own pleasured moans against Jackson’s neck with a lazy smile.

Jackson giggles breathlessly and Jaebum moves back slightly to look at him.

“...What?”

“Your back, it’s full of my scratch marks.”

“Your brat” He kisses Jackson, snickering proudly at the hickies that he left all over Jackson’s chest. They are a mess, but together they are a hot mess (maybe a cute one too).

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, you can leave bad comments there too haha http://jbwroteproveitforjackson.tumblr.com/


End file.
